tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
"Take Along Thomas and Friends" is a series of die-cast models designed for preschool children. The set, made by Learning Curve after ERTL discontinued its Thomas the Tank Engine in America, is not compatible with the Thomas wooden railway system. They have special "two-way" magnets instead of plastic couplers used with ERTL models, and are less accurate than the ERTL models. The Standard Gauge Engines * LC76001- Thomas * LC76002- James * LC76003- Percy * LC76004- Toby * LC76005- Gordon * LC76006- Henry * LC76007- Edward * LC76008- Duck * LC76009- Donald * LC76010- Douglas * LC76011- Diesel 10 * LC76012- Lady * LC76013- Mike * LC76015- Salty * LC76016- Harvey * LC76017- Bill and Ben * LC76019- Mavis * LC76020- Emily * LC76021- Spencer * LC76022- Murdoch * LC76023- Arthur * LC76025- Fergus * LC76027- Diesel * LC76029- Dennis * LC76050- Molly * LC76051- Neville * LC76053- 'Arry and Bert * LC76055- Culdee * LC76057- Rosie * LC76067- Oliver * LC76068- Stepney * LC76070- Daisy * LC76071- Billy * LC76072- Whiff * LC76084- D199 (coming 2009) * LC76164- Stanley The Narrow Gauge Engines * LC76014- Duncan * LC76028- Skarloey * LC76060- Mighty Mac * LC76061- Freddie * LC76064- Sir Handel * LC76065- Rheneas * LC76066- Peter Sam * LC76083- Duke (coming 2009) Rolling stock * LC76058- Rocky * LC76059- Giggling Troublesome Trucks * LC76069- Toad * LC76081- McColl's Chicken Cars (coming soon) * LC76103- Sodor Line Caboose * LC76104- Tidmouth Milk Tanker * LC76105- Troublesome Truck * LC76106- Breakdown Train * LC76107- The Chinese Dragon * LC76108- Magic Cargo Car * LC76109- Sodor Log Loader * LC76110- Tar Tanker and Fuel Tanker * LC76111- Magic Mining Car * LC76112- Sodor Oil Barrel Loader * LC76113- Annie and Clarabel * LC76116- Coal Hopper Car * LC76118- Oil Tanker * LC76119- Zoo Cars * LC76120- Rock Hopper Car * LC76121- "Jack Jumps In" Movie Car * LC76122- Misty Valley Fog Cars * LC76123- Smelters Cargo Car * LC76125- Mail Car * LC76126- "Faulty Whistles" Movie Car * LC76129- "Percy and the Carnival" Movie Car * LC76131- Hector * LC76133- Fireworks Car * LC76135- Musical Caboose * LC76159- Poppin' Popcorn Tanker * LC76160- Sea Cargo Cars Vehicles * LC76082- Jeremy (coming 2009) * LC76136- Trevor & Apple Orchard Truck * LC76201- Trevor * LC76202- Bertie * LC76203- Harold * LC76204- Butch * LC76205- Lorry 1 & trailer (Later titled simply 'Lorry' in latest packaging) * LC76206- Terence * LC76207- George * LC76208- Elizabeth * LC76209- Thumper * LC76210- Bulgy * LC76217- Madge * LC76218- Harold w. Retractable Magnet * LC76356- Cranky The Pack * LC76080- Byron (coming 2009) * LC76211- Jack * LC76212- Alfie * LC76215- Max and Monty * LC76216- Ned * LC76221- Patrick (coming 2009) Multi-packs * LC76033- Thomas and Snow Globe Car (2 Pack) * LC76040- Thomas and Holiday Express Cars * LC76054- "Buzz Buzz" James & Car * LC76063- Percy and Birthday Cars * LC76115- Thomas and the Paint Car * LC76150- Thomas and Snow Globe Train (3 Pack) * LC76152- Thomas and the Jet Engine * LC76153- Thomas and the 'Reindeer Express' * LC76154- Salty and Ocean Cars * LC76155- Rusty and Rescue Cars * LC76156- Percy and Holiday Cars * LC76158- Thomas and Birthday Cars * LC76414- Thomas and Easter Cars * LC76466- Thomas and "Day Out with Thomas" Tanker * LC76481- Thomas and 'Morgan's Mine' Car (coming soon) * LC76732- "Rheneas and the Dinosaur" Rheneas & Cars * LC76740- Harold and Sodor Airport Vehicles * LC76744- Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars * LC76756- Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars * LC76775- Thomas and 'Christmas Mail Service' Car Play Scenes with DVD * LC76300- "Thomas and the Special Letter" * LC76301- "James and the Trouble with Trees" * LC76302- "Percy Takes the Plunge" * LC76303- "Henry and the Elephant" * LC76306- "Emily's Adventure" * LC76307- "Thomas to the Rescue" * LC76310- "Gordon Takes a Tumble" Special Engines * LC76032- 60th Anniversary Silver Thomas * LC76036- Metallic Thomas * LC76037- Metallic James * LC76038- Metallic Percy * LC76039- Metallic Gordon * LC76045- Metallic Toby * LC76046- Metallic Henry * LC76047- Metallic Spencer * LC76048- Metallic Diesel * LC76074- Metallic Molly (coming 2009) * LC76075- Metallic Neville (coming 2009) * LC76161- Metallic Emily * LC76162- Metallic Lady * LC76163- Metallic Edward * LC76164- Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Oliver (coming 2009) * Metallic Rosie (coming 2009) Lights & Sounds Engines * LC76320- Thomas * LC76321- Percy * LC76322- James * LC76323- Gordon * LC76324- Rosie (coming 2009) * LC76325- Diesel (coming soon) People * LC76132- Sir Topham Hatt (in car) * LC76220- Mr. Percival (in car- coming 2009) Alternative Releases/Multi-Packs The following are either two packs that have also been released seperately, or individual items released together at a later point: * LC76030- Bill * LC76031- Ben * LC76034- Iron 'Arry * LC76035- Iron Bert * LC76101- Annie * LC76102- Clarabel * LC76117- Milk Tanker & Sodor Caboose 2 Pack * LC76128- 'Movie' Cars 2 Pack * LC76130- Sodor Fuel Tanker * LC76165- Rescue Cars 2 Pack (without Rusty) * LC76213- Jack & Alfie 2 Pack * LC76410- Collector Vehicle 4 Pack (Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady & Sodor Caboose) * LC76412- "Calling All Engines" 4 Pack (Thomas, Lady, Mavis & Diesel 10) * LC76424- "Faulty Whistles" 4 Pack (Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth & Terence) * LC76425- "Jack Jumps In" 4 Pack (Thomas, Jack, Alfie, & Mavis) * LC76431- Birthday Celebration 4 Pack (with Thomas & Percy) * "Thomas' New Trucks" 4 Pack (Thomas, Bill, Ben & Green Truck) * Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert 3 Pack * Metallic Toby, Thomas and Percy 3 Pack Category:Merchandise